It Was Just a Kiss
by Noxbait
Summary: Set after Unending in the new timeline. Remember that key conversation Daniel and Vala had in this episode? How will things play out if they end up having a similar conversation but they're not trapped on the Odyssey? Sort of part of my "It Wasn't a Date" series, but stands alone. This will be a short "New Years Eve" story.
1. Chapter 1

Things had been weird lately. Well, more weird than usual, actually. It had all started when they had witnessed the mass suicide of the Asgard race. The details on _that_ were all crystal clear. What wasn't so clear was what had happened afterwards_. In the next 50 years._ Daniel shook his head. He still was unable to wrap his head around that one. 50 years lived, experienced, and gone forever. It was difficult to come to terms with 50 years of "what had been's" and live with the "what now's". They were all struggling with it. It was one thing to know there were alternate realities out there where their alternate selves lived alternate lives. But this was _them_. This was _their_ lives. Lives they had actually lived. Each one of them was having some trouble adjusting to the reality of what had happened. Of course, Teal'c was dealing with a very different side of it; most notably Vala's near constant pestering for information of what had happened in all those 50 years. Most notably who she had hooked up with. Teal'c was doing a good job of keeping a tight lid on it despite her curiosity, but Daniel was pretty sure he must have been struggling with the experience in his own way.

It had been a weird few days.

He shook his head, staring at his blank desk. Nothing on it. They had just returned from their first mission after the 'weird' mission and it had been a good trip. Good experience all around and nice to get them all back in the swing of things and refocus their minds on something other than the weirdness of the previous mission. Even so, now that they had returned, his mind was already back to the un-lived 50 years. There wasn't anything else pressing for him to do, so he decided he might as well spend a few minutes dwelling on the now forgotten future.

He was still stunned about Thor and the demise of the Asgard. Stunned like he had been after Sha're's death. Like after Janet's death. Even though it had been years, he still had trouble believing they were gone. Now Thor was gone. Shaking his head, he tried to think logically about all of it and see it from Thor's perspective. Thing was, all he could see was his perspective. And he was discouraged and disappointed that one of their greatest allies was now gone.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up at Vala's voice. She looked strangely tired and not very happy. He shrugged, "Nothing actually."

"What are you _thinking_, then? Because I know you're doing that." She said, still without her normal smile as she sat down across from him.

"Thor."

She nodded, studying him. "You're sad they're gone."

"Well, yeah, I guess so. He was our best ally out there. They gave us all their technology, which is great. But they're gone forever now."

"Life is short." Vala said softly.

Daniel nodded, "They've been extending their lives for thousands of years. I guess that no matter how long it is, life is always too short. They tried everything to prolong their race. We do the same. Science is always looking for that next cure. But we could easily make a fatal mistake and do the same thing."

He rose and picked up a stack of books at the far end of his desk and started to re-shelve them. He heard Vala moving around and he turned back to find her approaching him, her top flung on his desk. Shock did not begin to cover it when he realized she was wearing only a very skimpy lace camisole.

"What are you doing?" He asked warily.

"What we should have done a long time ago." She said, reaching for his shirt.

Daniel grabbed her hands, "Stop. What are you doing?"

"We were just talking about how short life is." Vala said, trying to twist her hands out of his grip. "I think we should stop ignoring the obvious attraction between us."

"Attraction?" He said incredulously, thrown off by her unexpected move. She hadn't been acting like this very much lately. They'd reached a good place in their relationship and he thought she was done trying to seduce him. Apparently he was wrong.

Vala flinched a bit at his tone and finally pulled her hands free. "Well, maybe it wasn't attraction after all."

"Attraction?" he repeated, "Are you crazy?" Vala's eyes were wide, but Daniel had seen her manipulate and put on a great show many times before. "You think I'm attracted to you?"

Vala rolled her eyes and waved a hand, "No, of course not, darling. I was just fooling around."

"No, tell me. I'm curious. Do you think I could possibly be seriously interested in you?"

"Who said anything about serious?" Vala smiled, lounging back on his desk chair, trying to look casual. "I just figured since life is so short, we might as well have a little fun."

"Ah, fun. Right. So, what? We sleep together just for the fun of it?" Daniel felt his temper reaching the boiling point. She was just a tramp, then, if that was what she really was after. If that was all she wanted, just some fun, then everything he thought he had learned about her over the past few years had been wrong. "You want to have a one night stand… We work together! What were you thinking?"

Vala shrugged, trying her hardest to hold back the tears. This was not going like she had envisioned. Not at all. How had it gone so wrong? She loved him. She was sure of it. She thought he loved her too. They'd been working together and learning about each other over the years and Vala really thought he might love her too. Maybe she'd been wrong.

"Where would it go from there? You think it's gonna be anything more than that?" He said, still feeling his anger growing. He wasn't sure where it was even coming from at this point, but something had snapped and he didn't know how to stop it. "What? A relationship? Sure, you've come a long way. You've proven yourself as a professional member of this team. I'm proud of you for that. But, personally? For anything beyond friends?"

Vala turned away abruptly, reaching for her shirt. She couldn't stop the tears this time. She'd never expected this. She really had thought he cared about her.

"There's just no way. Face it, Vala, we're not really right for each other; maybe not for anyone. We're both unstable wrecks. I never thought I'd get over my wife's death. Never." He shook his head, pacing the room, ignoring her completely. He could feel himself spinning out of control. "The idea of…well, being hurt like that again. But I think I've finally gotten there. Finally gotten to the place where I might actually be able to get close to someone again. But you, Vala, come on. You've been flirting with me and trying to seduce me from the very first day we met. You're never serious. We're wrong for each other. Completely and totally wrong. Maybe you can find someone and maybe someday I can too, but there's just no way that that someone could ever be you."

Vala pulled her shirt back on, trying to breathe through her mouth so he wouldn't hear her sniffing. It was what she deserved, she realized. He was right. She was unstable, she was not right for him or anyone. She didn't deserve to be loved.

Daniel turned back and studied her back. She was ignoring him which was unusual. He would have expected her to be fighting back at him. He frowned. Her shoulders were shaking. Was she laughing? Was this still a big joke to her? She suddenly stood up and started to walk out of his office. He couldn't believe she was just going to ignore the entire situation like that. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her around.

"Vala, look at me."

She put her hands over her face. "Give me a minute."

Daniel watched her, realizing she was wiping her face and sniffing. She was crying. Daniel's heart hit the floor. He'd hurt her. A lot. What had he done? He kept one hand on her arm and put out his other hand to smooth the hair back from her face. She finally dropped her hands, but couldn't bring her eyes up to meet his. If there was ever a time when he felt like the absolute scum of the Earth, it was now. He pulled her quickly into a hug and she broke down and cried harder against his shoulder. Daniel kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He held her for almost ten minutes until she cried herself out. During those ten minutes, he called himself every name in the book. He was a complete jerk. Why he had snapped like that, he still wasn't exactly sure, but it had been a bad mistake, that was for sure.

Finally, she pulled away from him, her eyes red and still avoiding his.

"Vala? I'm sorry." Daniel said softly, tilting her chin up. Even so she kept her eyes averted and he hated himself even more.

"It's fine."

"No, no it's not." He kept his hold on her. "Vala, I didn't know…I didn't know you were serious. I thought you were messing with me."

"Daniel, I haven't been messing with you in a long time." Vala said softly. "I just thought maybe we had a chance. Life is short, remember?"

Daniel nodded slowly as she looked up at him for the first time. They studied each other and Daniel knew that he truly loved her with his whole heart. He had for a long time now. He'd been afraid for his heart, afraid she was going to hurt him. But now, he knew she loved him too. For real. For the first time he was 100% sure. There was only one problem. He touched her cheek, apology in his tone, "You're married."

Vala felt like she'd been punched in the gut. She saw the apology and extreme distress in his eyes. She had been uncertain, but now she knew two things for sure. He loved her. And she was still married to another man. All the pieces fell into place. The pieces were in place, but she didn't know where they were going to go from here. Stepping back, she nodded and walked out of the room without another word.

He didn't stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I tried...I really did try to have this up before midnight. :D Oh well...it's still a Happy New Year story, even if it's a wee bit late. Hope you all enjoy! I've been dying to have this precious moment between Daniel and Vala. And here it finally is... **_  
_

* * *

**_Nineteen Hours Until..._**

Daniel had given up trying to work on translations hours ago. There had been no point. He'd been useless since yesterday morning. Ever since they had fought. Or not fought. Or whatever it was they had done. He still wasn't sure exactly what had happened or exactly who had broken whose heart. Grimacing again, Daniel flung the remote to the other end of the couch. It was nearly three am and he hadn't even considered going near his bed. Not for one second. He was too tense and, quite frankly, confused. He regretted his reaction and words to Vala yesterday.

_ Bitterly_ regretted it. But it was done now. No going back. And he wasn't even entirely sure it was a bad thing. After all, they had reached some sort of an understanding. _Maybe_. He rubbed his head and stood up, returning to his pacing. He'd been pacing since shortly after he got back to his apartment yesterday. After his not very successful interlude with Vala, he had left the SGC, taking a personal day and come home to mope. Yep, Daniel nodded. There was simply no other word for it. Mope. That was what he'd been doing for the past fifteen hours. Moping. Moping and pacing and wishing things were different. Wishing that he had taken a chance on Vala a long time ago. Before she'd wound up stranded in another galaxy and ended up marrying another man.

Daniel let his head smack against the wall. Why had he been so stupid? He shook his head slowly, catching a glimpse of his clock. Ok. it was almost three am. Time for another few hours of berating and hating himself. The past fifteen clearly hadn't been sufficient...

**_Five Hours Until..._**

She didn't feel like celebrating. Not really. Not at all, in fact. She felt like doing the same thing she'd been doing for the past three days. Lying in bed, in her coziest PJs, eating chocolate and whip cream while she watched stupid movies that only made her cry more. But Sam had nagged her and forced her to put on makeup, do her hair and put on the snazzy little party dress she'd been saving for this night. Vala sighed as she studied herself in the bathroom mirror. The dress was adorable, strapless, short in a shiny cream color. The best part was the flashy sequins and decorations that looked like peacock feathers decorating the dress. Vala had seen peacocks before at the zoo and they were one of the few animals on Earth that reminded her of creatures she'd seen growing up, so she thought it was perfectly beautiful. Sighing, Vala shrugged to her reflection.

"Well. All dressed up. Somewhere to go. No hot date. Nope. Screwed that one up big time." She nodded and stuck her tongue out at herself. She heard Sam calling at her door and shrugged again. "Might as well get it over with. Another year down. Yet another stands ahead. Lets see how big of a mess you can make this time, stupid girl."

**_Two and a Half Hours Until..._**

Daniel woke up suddenly. It was dark and he had a moment of complete disorientation. Where was he? Ok, figured that out quick. But what time was it? Fumbling for his cell phone, he vaguely remembered falling asleep sometime after noon. He sat up when he saw how many missed calls he had. Four from Mitchell, eight from Sam, three from Teal'c, and one text from Jack. All it said was:

_Don't be an idiot. Kiss the girl._

Daniel cleared the messages away and bolted to his feet as panic struck his heart. It was 2130. He was late. So very, very late! He tripped over about twenty things on his way to his room, completely missing every light switch that he attempted to flip as he went. He was supposed to have been at the party. He was _supposed_ to have picked Vala up before said party. He was in_ so_ much trouble...

**_One Hour Until..._**

Sounds of revelry floated to her from the large banquet hall where many members of the SGC were preparing to ring in the new year. She dreaded going back in there. Standing in the deserted hallway there for a few seconds, Vala had just made up her mind. She was leaving. She'd come. She'd tried to have a good time. But she wasn't having a good time. Not at all. She missed Daniel. Sighing, Vala shook her head for about the fiftieth time in the evening. She turned to leave, freezing when she heard a low whistle from behind her. Taking a deep breath, Vala turned around.

There he was. The man of her dreams. Standing slouched against a wall, looking half way between embarrassed and terrified. He was adorable.

She tossed her hair and gave him a bewitching smile even though her heart wasn't entirely in it. As she walked slowly toward him, she asked softly, "See something you like, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel pushed off from the wall and met her half way. "Actually I do, Miss Mal Doran."

She stood a couple feet from him and tried to figure out what to do or say next. He looked exhausted. Like he hadn't slept since the fateful day. The day they had reached the mutual realization that they loved each other. The day she finally realized what was holding him back. Had it only been yesterday? She wondered if he could tell how exhausted she was or if the make up covered the dark circles under _her_ eyes.

"Nice dress."

"Thanks."

"You look fabulous, Vala."

She smiled shyly. It wasn't often that he complimented her so openly, but she could tell he was sincere. Her heart was pounding hard as she saw clearly how much he loved her.

Daniel reached out and grabbed her hand, "Walk with me?"

"Always."

**_Fifty Minutes Until..._**

For the next forty some minutes, they strolled through the indoor gardens of the conservatory. They ran into a few people but no one paid much attention to them. They didn't talk; but as they walked, gradually they grew closer until Vala was snuggled up under his arm and he was holding her close. What had started out as a horrible night for both of them was suddenly one of the best evenings they could remember. It was about ten to midnight when they found a secluded bench partially hidden in the shadows.

**_Ten Minutes Until..._**

They sat down shoulder to shoulder and Daniel held her hand in his. For a few minutes the silence continued then he broke it, "Vala, I'm sorry about the other day. I reacted...badly." He smiled slightly, "I don't know what I was thinking or saying..."

"Because I drove you wonko." Vala looked up at him shyly. "What happened was not all your fault. Although you _were_ quite mean, darling."

He smiled wryly, "You did drive me wonko. That's for sure."

"As hard as it was, I think it was important that...well that it happened."

"Really?"

"Really." She nodded and turned to look at him, "It was important because up till that...that moment, I wasn't sure."

"Sure?" he smiled.

She grinned. "I am now."

"Hm. I am too."

"Which does still leave us with some problems, I suppose." She sighed, snuggling up closer to him.

"I suppose it does." He agreed. They fell into silence. It wasn't exactly a comfortable silence, but it wasn't terribly uncomfortable either. He liked sitting with her and for about six minutes, they just enjoyed the comfort of each other's touch. Daniel tried not to let his mind wander back to the what ifs and what nows.

**_Four Minutes Until..._**

"Daniel."

"Hm?"

"Where do we go from here?" She pulled away from him slightly, her hand still in his.

He blew out a slow breath, studying her face. She looked so tired, so beautiful and so sad. He smiled at her, "I'm not entirely sure actually."

"Ok." Vala nodded. She wasn't sure either.

"But I want to figure it out."

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled, standing up suddenly and moved so she was sitting on his lap. He didn't resist. He just put his arms around her waist and smiled at her.

**_Two Minutes Until..._**

"Vala?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I was thinking. Been thinking actually..."

"You never stop, darling."

"Nope. I don't. But I've been thinking about us."

"I like thinking about us too." She grinned. "And before you say one more word...let me say this. I don't love him."

**_One Minute and Thirty Seconds Until..._**

"You don't."

"Nope. I was trapped, you know that. He's a nice guy and I wish him well, but he doesn't hold my heart."

"He doesn't?" Daniel asked, smiling up at her.

"No."

"Oh? Might I ask, who holds your heart?"

Vala smiled and put her arms around his neck.

**_One Minute Until..._**

Daniel pulled her a bit closer and whispered, "Vala?"

"Yes, darling?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I have a question for you first."

"That's not how it works."

"It's how it works today."

"What's your question?"

"If I didn't have a husband, I was wondering if we might have a chance?"

"Yes." Daniel surprised himself by his quick answer.

Apparently it surprised Vala too. She tilted her head. "That was quick. Been thinking about that a lot?"

"Yes."

"I like that answer." She grinned.

"I like that answer too." He smiled. "Now answer mine."

"Hm. What was it again?"

"Who holds your heart?"

Vala leaned down and kissed his forehead and tilted his chin up, keeping her hand on his face. "Daniel."

"Vala?"

"Daniel. That's the answer to your question. Daniel, you hold my heart. You always have."

_**Thirty Seconds Until...**_

His heart was pounding in his chest and he could hear the sounds of revelry from the celebration in the main hall. He realized it was nearly midnight. Daniel looked into those beautiful grey eyes that had been haunting his every thought for the past two plus years. Haunting his waking and sleeping moments. She was smiling at him, eyes slightly misty.

"Daniel. It's almost the new year."

"I know."

"Should we go...celebrate?"

"Celebrate yes. Go anywhere no. We're staying right here."

"We are?"

"Yes. We're going to say good bye to this year..."

"Hello to the new?"

"Yes. And hello to..."

"To new opportunities."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Such as us."

**_Fifteen Seconds Until..._**

"Us?" Vala felt a surge of hope.

He touched her hair, "Vala, if you had the chance..."

"I would get a divorce or whatever they call it where Tomin is from." Vala said sincerely. "Does that help?"

**_Ten Seconds Until..._**

"Yes." Daniel nodded, putting his hand behind her head and pulling her closer. "It helps. Vala, we need to take it..."

**_Nine Seconds Until..._**

"Slow." Vala smiled, putting her forehead against his. "We can take it as slow as we need to."

**_Eight Seconds Until..._**

"I think we could keep this..."

**_Seven Seconds Until..._**

"Just between ourselves." Vala nodded.

**_Six Seconds Until.._.**

"For now."

_**Five Seconds Until...**_

"Just until I can get it sorted out with Tomin."

**_Four Seconds Until.._.**

"Just until then." Daniel pulled her closer until their lips were almost touching.

**_Three Seconds Until..._**

"Daniel." She whispered, her lips brushing his.

**_Two Seconds Until..._**

"Vala, I've been waiting for..."

**_One Second Until..._**

"The kiss." Vala said, pressing her lips to his just as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

**_Five Minutes _After_ The Kiss._**

It was five minutes after midnight, five minutes into the new year, before they came up for air.

When they did, they finally became aware of the sounds of celebration from the rest of the building.

Her head still against his, Vala kissed his cheek and whispered, "Daniel."

"Vala?"

"Happy New Year, darling."

"Happy New Year."

* * *

**Happy 2013 Everyone! God Bless! Hope you enjoyed this. :D**


End file.
